A Very Special Galentine's Day
by HotChilePepper
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in sunny Valencia. This is the story of our favorite couple, Galavant and Isabella's very special Valentine's Day.


**A Very Special Galentine's Day**

It was just another day in sunny Valencia. Except, it wasn't. It was Valentine's Day! Love was all about the kingdom. Especially on the beach, where Galavant and Isabella were having a picnic.

"Oh, Gal, I didn't know you could cook as well as you do!" Isabella complimented.

"Well, thank you. I only cook this good for special people like you, my love," Galavant smiled.

"I guess it's good to know that you think I'm special," Isabella blushed.

"I thought you were special the very first moment I laid my eyes on you," Gal said.

They kissed for a bit. However, when they were in the middle of their kiss, a sea gull had swiped Isabella's grilled chicken sandwich!

"Galavant, a stupid sea gull stole my sandwich!" Isabella pouted.

"Isabella, what time is it?" Galavant questioned.

"Well, I would guess around noon," Isabella said as she looked up at the sun's position.

"No, it's hero time!" Galavant exclaimed as he raced after the waddling bird.

Galavant dashed across the beach. He finally caught a glimpse of the stupid sea gull. It had Isabella's sandwich in its crusty, little beak. Galavant stared into the bird's beady eyes.

"I am Galavant, and you will give me back that sandwich!" Galavant ordered the sea gull.

The sea gull just squawked.

"Fine, I want you to know, I have a very specific set of skills," Galavant mysteriously said.

Galavant started singing.

 _Way back in days of old_

 _There was a legend told_

 _About a hero known as_

 _GALAVANT!_

The bird dropped the sandwich and ran away.

"That's what I thought," Galavant said as he raced back to Isabella.

A few moments later…

"Galavant, darling, why is my sandwich wet?" Isabella inquired.

"Um… because a bird had it in its mouth?" Galavant shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm going to stop eating this and eat some of this delicious red velvet cake," Isabella grinned.

"I think that's for the best," Galavant smiled, "Once you're done eating, I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Isabella asked.

"A place, obviously. It's a surprise ok," Galavant answered.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't want to ruin it for myself," Isabella said.

A few moments later…

"Oh my gosh Galavant! Thank you! I've been wanting to get this done!" Isabella squealed.

"You're welcome," Galavant grinned.

Galavant had taken Isabella to a nail shop to get her nails done.

"Go pick out your color," Galavant ushered her away.

"Can I pick two?" Isabella pleaded.

"Go crazy," Galavant replied.

"Look at the colors I picked!" Isabella insisted as she shoved the colors in Gal's face.

"Ooh, beautiful, but they cannot compare to the beauty that is you," Gal sweetly said.

"Aww! You're so sweet, but that's why I fell in love with you in the first place! And do you want to know what the colors are called?" Isabella rambled.

"I wouldn't know," Gal gave up.

"They're called 'Dating a Knight'," Isabella said holding up a blue bottle, "and the red one is 'Smoking Hot.'"

"Well, they both describe you alright," Gal said as he kissed her cheek.

"Ok, lovebird, get your behind in this chair so we can get your nails done," the nail person grouchily said.

"You can tell she didn't have a date today," Isabella mumbled.

Once Isabella's nails had dried, they looked gorgeous. Her nails were painted the royal blue color. Then, she had a red heart on top of that coat of polish. And there was a shiny finish put on top of that.

"Oh, Gal, I love them!" Isabella squealed.

"Not as much as I love you," Galavant said with his famed charm.

"You are on fire with your romantic statements today," Isabella complimented.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day after all," Galavant smiled.

"Well, I like it!" Isabella cheered.

"I have one last surprise, but we'll have to stop by Richard's to get it," Galavant explained.

"Ok, I don't mind waiting," Isabella smiled.

Finally, they reached Richard's house.

"Oh, Galavant and Isabella, what do I owe the pleasure?" Richard said.

"Well, I'd like to borrow Tad Cooper," Gal whispered in Richard's ear.

"Ooh, what for?!" Richard exclaimed as he got excited.

"Well, I wanted to take Isabella on a dragon ride above Valencia," Galavant explained.

"Oh, sure. I'll go get him," Richard said.

Richard and Roberta came out with Tad Cooper.

"Galavant, why is Tad Cooper out here?" Isabella asked.

"We are going to ride him around Valencia," Galavant explained.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Isabella cheered.

"Thanks again Richard," Galavant thanked.

"No problem. And remember, be careful! I don't want a scratch on him!" Richard called as Gal and Isabella started walking away.

"I'm borrowing your dragon, not your carriage!" Galavant called back.

Galavant lead Tad Cooper into a clearing, so they could get on him.

"My lady," Galavant said as he hoisted Isabella onto Tad Cooper's scaly back.

"Why thank you, my knight," Isabella laughed.

As soon as Isabella got onto Tad Cooper's back, she helped Galavant up onto it by pulling him up. Then, they were ready to go airborne. The view was amazing from that high. You could see the top of the palace. You could see all of the street cart vendors. You could see couples walking down the beach. You could see Galavant and Isabella's house! It was breathtaking.

"Best Valentine's Day ever," Isabella said as they passionately kissed in front of the setting sun.

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody that's reading this! I love Galavant and the fandom's not very big, so I thought that I would help to make it bigger, one story at a time. I really love Galavant and Isabella as a couple, so I thought I would write a story about it! I mean Valentine's day is around the corner! And if you're wondering how I came up with the title, the answer is fairly simple. I was watching TV and his commercial came on and it said "Happy Galentine's Day!" It was a perfect title for a Galavant Valentine's Day story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and review!**

 **P.S: I know they wouldn't have nail polish during this time period in real life, but you know they had that way to contact each other like phones, so IDK.**


End file.
